¡Buenas Noches, Don Charlie!
by VictoriaDollanganger
Summary: ¡Oh, santa mierda! Soy hombre muerto; él carga la pistola. ¡Aun soy muy jóven para morir! Pero a pesar del miedo que tenía de que me pegara un tiro, me atreví a decir —¡Buenas noches, don Charlie! ¿Cómo le va? Verá, amo a su hija… — Todos Humanos.
1. Buenas noches, don Charlie

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

 ** _Summary:_ El jefe Swan extrajo su hermoso revolver negro. Listo, ya está. ¡Soy hombre muerto! Pero aun así, asustado, me propuse a enderezarme y caminar con la frente en alto, como el hombre con los pantalones bien sujetos que era. Y a pesar del miedo que me producía el que me pegara un tiro, me atreví a decir: ¡Buenas Noches, don Charlie! ¿Cómo le va? Verá, amo a su hija...**

 ** _Nota de autora:_ Sólo aquí, una historia que escribí hace casi cuatro años, y después de haberla eliminado, decidí volver a subirla, ahora que pude refrescarme y estoy como nueva para volver a Fanfiction. Los capítulos están en proceso de edición¡ Espero que les guste!**

 _ **Inspirado en la canción de ¡Buenas Noches don David! de Ricardo Arjona.**_

* * *

 **¡Buenas Noches, Don Charlie!**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _Vamos, Edward. Tú puedes hacerlo, te estás portando como una mariquita. ¿Dónde te han quedado las pelotas? ¡Compórtate como el macho que eres, y deja de temblar!_

—Edward…

—¡Ah!

Bella, mi hermosa y preciosa prometida, me miraba fijamente con ojos entrecerrados y labios apretados, divertida por mi angustiado y posiblemente ridículo comportamiento. Ni siquiera deseaba saber la cara de agónico a medio morir que podría estar teniendo en estos instantes.

—Lo siento, cielo. Creo que estoy un poco nervioso… —admití en un bajo susurro, desordenando mis cabellos que en sí, ya eran un completo desastre.

Ella rodó los ojos con exasperación y comenzó —por millonésima cuantésima milésima y jodidadésima vez— a buscar la forma de re-acomodar mis cabellos con sus manos, acariciándolos pacientemente con el suave roce de sus gentiles dedos.

—Estas siendo melodramático. No entiendo cuál es tu miedo. Ni que te fuera a golpear o algo así…

 _Oh, preciosa, créeme que no es eso lo que me preocupa. Sino la posibilidad de que me pegue un tiro y me mande al otro mundo. ¡Aun soy muy joven para morir! Ni siquiera podré ver a nuestros hijos crecer, ni viajar a Hawái como te lo prometí, y tampoco podré pasar por las típicas peleas de pareja que cabrean a todo el mundo, pero que al final terminan en una desenfrenada noche de sexo de una buena reconciliación._

No tuve fuerzas de contestarle.

—…Además. Estoy segura de que le encantarás a Renée. Ella siempre deseó que me casara con un hombre guapo, y tú cruzas la barrera de la belleza —si no estuviese tan jodidamente muerto de miedo, podría haberle refutado aquella absurda y errónea conclusión—. Y, de todos modos, estoy yo presente. Dudo mucho que Charlie llegue a ser demasiado violento conmigo presente.

¿ _Demasiado_ violento? _Solo_ demasiado. Vaya, me hace sentir tan relajado saber que no será _demasiado_ violento, sino solamente violento como un toro en media corrida.

—Hmpf…

—Vamos, amor, relájate —murmuró, acariciando mi pecho con movimientos ondulantes y muy provocativos, debo admitir—. Todo saldrá bien.

—Si _salir bien_ incluye que no me castrará ni me pateará los huevos, entonces te tomo la palabra.

Aun asustado, tragué saliva, pero me propuse a enderezarme y caminar con la frente en alto, como el hombre con los pantalones bien sujetos que era.

Pero cuando llegamos a la entrada de su casa…

Que el cielo se compadezca de mi vida.

 **...**

—No puedo entrar.

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

—No puedo.

—No seas payaso, Edward. Entra.

—Sería grosero hacerlo sin permiso de…

—Al diablo el permiso. ¡Como si fuese la primera vez que traigo a alguien a la casa!

—¿Novio? —me puse celoso.

— _Novio_ , claro que no. Amigos o amigas.

—Aun así…

—¡Shh! Vamos —me asió fuertemente de la mano, y me arrastró hasta dentro, cerrando la puerta una vez que pisé tierras desconocidas.

De la cocina, vimos salir una mujer bajita, de cabello corto y ojos verdes, parecidos a los míos.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Bella, abrazando efusivamente a la señora Renée.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Dónde andabas? —preguntó su madre con sigilosa curiosidad, mirándome precavidamente desde los brazos de su hija.

—¡Mira a quien me he topado, madre! Edward, el vecino, ¿lo recuerdas? —le dice, separándose de ella para darle libertad de estrechar su mano con la mía.

—Edward Cullen, es todo un placer verla de nuevo, señora —saludé, plasmando la sonrisa más simpática que guardaba.

—Igualmente, Edward—murmuró, tratando con fracaso, disimular la sorpresa y la sospecha que portaba en su rostro al verme en compañía de su hija.

—He venido, porque he de hablar algo de gran importancia con usted, y por supuesto, con su esposo, también —informé, no tan nervioso como al principio, debido a la expresión cálida y apacible de la mujer.

—¿De qué quiere hablar, joven? —dijo _esa_ voz.

Adiós valentía.

La _voz_ , provenía específicamente de un sillón girable en la sala. Todos volteamos a verlo, y, como si fuese una de las películas de El Padrino, el jefe Swan le dio la vuelta a su sillón para observarme, con sus ojos de alcón completamente llenos de escrutinio.

¡Oh, santísima mierda! Soy hombre muerto.

Aunque no fue la expresión de su rostro lo que me heló los huesos y hasta la última fibra, arteria, célula, bacteria, y cualquier aspecto de mi organismo. Sino qué, para mi mala y fatídica suerte: Charlie Swan pulía con todo el amor del mundo, un negro, reluciente, resaltante, nuevo, indiscreto, ¿ya dije reluciente? y brillante revolver con un pañuelo blanco, sin quitar sus ojos inexpresivos de los míos.

La sangre huyó de mi rostro.

Bella me retuvo fuertemente de la mano, prediciendo que estaba a dos pasos de dar media vuelta y salir huyendo por la puerta a la velocidad de un correcaminos. No, mejor, a la velocidad de un rayo. O a la velocidad de la luz, o el _Concord._

Pero a pesar del miedo que me producía el que me pegara un tiro, me atreví a decir:

—¡Buenas noches, Don Charlie! ¿Cómo le va?

El jefe Swan mantuvo aquel siniestro e indiferente semblante, sin inmutarse, durante varios segundos.

 _Por el amor de todo lo sagrado. ¡Diga algo, hombre! ¡Cualquier cosa!_

Aún tengo en mente las palabras de Emmett:

" _No te preocupes, hermano. Recuerda que Charlie es un policía, y a los policías no se les permite matar a un civil inocente. En cualquier caso, si quisiera hacerte daño, te metería un coñazo en tus pasitas y alegaría que utilizó defensa por ataque a un policía. La señora Renée no diría nada porque es su esposa y Bella… bueno, seguro le formara la gorda. Pero al final, ella es su hija, ¿no? ¡Relájate, hombre! Si te hace daño, papá te puede curar. De todos modos, el hospital queda cerca"_

Muy tranquilizador. Gracias, hermano. Siempre cuento con tu apoyo.

—Muy bien, gracias por tu interés —respondió luego de doscientos mil partos y un millón de muertes. Solté un suspiro de nerviosismo, y me obligué a sonreír.

El jefe Swan me regresó la sonrisa, una pequeña, pero tan maniacamente macabra que me recordó al psicópata del profesor ¿ _Lecter?_ de _Hannibal ¿The Cannibal?_ o como mierda se llame.

—¿Te gustaría algo de tomar, Edward? —Renée interrumpió la tensión silenciosa, regalándome una dulce y cordial sonrisa de lado.

—Oh, un café, gracias…

—¿Liviano o cargado?

—Ah, bien cargado, por favor —sonreí en agradecimiento y me volví a Charlie nuevamente.

—Toma asiento, hijo —me ofreció, señalando uno de los sofás. Asentí invisiblemente y me senté en el largo sillón de color café, con Bella a sólo un mueble de distancia.

—Don Charlie, ¿por qué no se toma algo fuertecito? Lo digo, para que se relaje, y charlemos con más comodidad.

Bella me lanzó una mirada furiosa y yo me encogí. ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Los hombres como él necesitan beber para ser felices. Charlie feliz, Edward feliz. Edward feliz, Bella feliz. Bella feliz, todos felices.

Charlie Swan entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y frunció el ceño, pero accedió a mi proposición. Se levantó de su asiento… ¡aun con la jodida pistola en la mano!, y se dirigió hacia el bar, donde extrajo una botella de Whisky y la sirvió en un vaso de vidrio, sin hielo, crudo. Se sentó nuevamente, colocando la botella en la mesa, y bebió un sorbo de un trago.

—Tú dirás.

Tragué pesado.

Ok, la buena noticia es que al menos no era la primera vez que me topaba con el señor Charlie Swan. Siendo vecinos, evidentemente nos habíamos saludado a lo lejos con anterioridad. Pero, por los cuernos de Lucifer, ¿Cómo coño le digo que me casaré con su hija de 18 años?

" _Verá, Jefe Swan. Amo a su hija… y nos casaremos, y eventualmente, tendremos una luna de miel, viviremos en nuestra madriguera como conejitos y haciéndolo como conejitos, y luego fabricaremos muchos hijitos, y esos hijitos heredarán el gen de los conejitos y tendrán más hijitos. Alégrese, don Charlie, será un abuelo fabuloso. ¡Y bisabuelo mejor, si sigue vivo para conocer a sus bisnietos!"_

Estaba bien jodido.

Renée Swan trajo el café y lo colocó sobre el centro de mesa, dejando a un lado un tarro de azúcar. Bebí un sorbo pequeño, y me dispuse a hablar:

—¿Cómo está el trabajo, don Charlie?

Lo sé, soy un cobarde. Pero, hay que ir de a poquito, ¿no? Es mejor con anestesia que directo y con trauma.

Bella me observaba con una cara de odio.

—Tranquilo —admitió él, recargándose en su asiento—. Los delincuentes aquí son poco imaginativos, una cuerda de borrachos y drogadictos fáciles de interceptar.

—Mmmm.

—Últimamente, la situación se está agravando por el aumento de delincuencia cerca de los barrios y bares, pero, allí sí que yo no puedo hacer nada. Yo no mando.

—¿Y qué me dice de la economía? —seguí saliéndome del propósito.

—¿De verdad se muestra usted interesado de cómo está la economía en este momento?—arqueó una ceja sarcástica. Ya veía por donde iba la cosa… y lo que iría a preguntar: ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?

—¡Oh, doña Renée! ¡Qué lindas están sus cortinas!

Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos con incredulidad.

—¿Te gustan? —sus ojos brillaron de excitación.

—¡Oh, sí! Es una linda tela. Linda, sí. Y ese color… ah…. Beige, combina a la perfección con el… tapiz.

—¿Ves, madre? Te dije que el verde aguamarina combinaría perfecto con las cortinas —se burló mi novia, remarcando el color de la alfombra. Oh, Dios. Conociéndola como la conozco, estaba seguro de que jamás me dejaría olvidarlo.

—¡Oh, gracias, Bella! En realidad, había pensado por un tono más oscuro, como habano claro, o un crema pálido, o arena. Aunque es parecido al beige, es un poco más claro. Me hubiera gustado tener un sofá morado granate, pero no concordaba con muchas de mis reliquias familiares y la pintura de las paredes. Además, acabas de preguntar acerca de la economía, ¿has visto lo cara que está la pintura para paredes? ¡Es absurdo! Si nuestro presidente tan solo…. —y se enfrascó en una conversación acerca de Obama, la pintura para paredes, escuelas, trabajos mal pagados.

Bella estaba que no aguantaba la risa.

Mil blah - blah - blas después, se regresó a la cocina para servirme más café.

—Señor Swan, imagino que usted se preguntará qué hago yo aquí, siendo vecino de ustedes desde hace más de cuatro años…—comencé. Bella se tensó en su asiento.

—Has imaginado bien —contestó, volviendo a portar esa sonrisa tan tétrica enfermiza.

—Bien, verá usted… yo… Me he enamorado de su hija…

Los ojos de Charlie Swan casi se salen de sus orbitas.

—¿De Sarah? —cuestionó duramente, refiriéndose a su otra hija, hermana de Bella, de 23 años, que en estos momentos debía de estar en la universidad.

—No —suspiré—. Me refiero a su hija menor, Bella.

El jefe de policía se petrificó en su asiento.

...

—¿Señor Swan? Por favor cálmese… —articulé con suavidad, cuando comenzó a ponerse morado.

 _—¡Anda a calmar a tu madre!_ ¿Cómo jodas vienes tu a decir que te…? ¡es una niña!

—Por favor, Don Charlie. No meta a mi madre en esto… No se levante, relájese. ¿Por qué no se toma otro traguito? Conversemos tranquilamente…

—¡Cállate! —gritó encolerizado, comenzando a temblar como una maraca.

—Don Charlie, entienda. Me enamoré. Me enamoré de ella, ¿qué quiere que le diga? La amo, y ella me ama y… —no pude continuar.

 _Oh, mi Dios, ¡que alguien llame a un exorcista!_

Comer dos kilos de huevos podridos, dormir entre serpientes venenosas, bucear con tiburones blancos de filosos dientes, caer del Salto Ángel de Amazonas, domar a cuatro leones con un plumero, arrastrarse por el Sahara con un montón de escorpiones hambrientos, caer a las profundidades de una alcantarilla llena de químicos radiactivos, extraer un gusano de dos metros de tu estomago…

Todo lo que había creído hasta entonces lo más horrible del mundo, se redujo hasta convertirse en algo insignificante y carente de importancia, en comparación de la expresión fiera y demoniaca de Charlie Swan, quien se había puesto rojo como la lava, y estaba de pie con las manos empuñadas, gritando como si el mismísimo Satanás se le hubiera metido adentro.

—¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo?

Y lo que terminó de casi hacerme llorar y cagarme del miedo, fue la pistola negra, que estaba cariñosamente protegida por la mano cerrada del jefe Swan.

 _Mierda mierda mierda mierda_.

Casi podía vislumbrarme a mí mismo flotando en el aire como un puto fantasma, en un maldito cementerio y frente la futura lápida de mi tumba:

 _En memoria de Edward Anthony Cullen Platt_

 _1985 – 2010  
Buen hijo. Buen amigo. Buen amante_

 _Buen blanco para rifles  
Siempre en nuestros corazones_

Doña Renée permanecía en el umbral de la cocina con los ojos abiertos como un par de platos, y sus manos tapando su boca.

¿Por qué no pudo él tener una reacción como esa?

—Papá, por favor, cálmate —comenzó a decir Bella…

—No te metas en esto, Bella. Te metes a tu habitación ya.

—¡Pero papá…!

—Charlie, agradecería que por favor dejara de gritarle a Bella…

Y entonces volvió su rostro encabronado a mirarme, con la pistola moviéndose tentadoramente entre su mano.

Al menos mi muerte sería en defensa de mi mujer.

—¡Tú! —me señaló con unos de sus dedos—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veinticinco… —dije con el miedo latente en mi interior.

No se mostró demasiado feliz con eso.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Todo empezó un martes, a las tres, cuando ella iba de camino a la escuela, y yo tenía que ir a visitar a casa de mi hermana. Nos conocimos allí y ya que vivimos cerca, ella inmediatamente me reconoció y entablamos una conversación.…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? —me cortó rudamente.

—Mmmm, hace tres meses… —vacilé.

Sus ojos casi se salen de las cuencas.

—¿Tres meses? _¿Tres?_ ¡Nadie se enamora en tres meses!

—Oh, don Charlie, créame que nosotros sí…

—Papá. Basta. Edward y yo nos amamos, ¿no puedes entenderlo? —Bella se introdujo en la conversación.

—Eres una niña, Bella—replicó.

—No, yo ya _no soy_ una niña.

Preciosa, amor mío, ¡no me ayudes tanto!

—¡¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?! —rugió de nuevo, traspasándome con su mirada como filosos cuchillos—. ¡Tú, pedazo de imbécil! ¿Le has arrebatado la inocencia a mi niña? ¿Es eso?

Armándome de valor, respondí:

—No solo eso, don Charlie. Me atrevo a decir que también su corazón, al igual que ella me ha robado el mío —aproveché su mudez causa del shock para proseguir—. No crea que fue fácil conquistarla, don Charlie. Me enamoré desde la primera vez que mis ojos se conectaron con los de ella, y a causa de mi deslumbramiento la seguí por todos lados, insistiéndole, a pesar de que ella se mostraba desinteresada. Y mientras más se oponía y se excusaba, le juro que yo cada vez me enamoraba más de ella.

—¡Eres un acosador de….!

—Por favor, don Charlie, ya no me grite, ni me juzgue. ¡El amor no tiene límites! Y su adorada hija me ha cautivado con su inconsciente pureza. He caído en sus redes.

—¿Y te atreves de acusarla?

—¡No la acuso, don Charlie! ¡Agradezco que me haya enamorado! —me puse de pie—. ¡Debería sentirse usted orgulloso, por la increíble hija que ha criado y formado! No solo hablo de su belleza, sino también de su alma. Ha creado, a la mujer más preciosa, sincera, humilde, dulce, y única del mundo. ¡Con todo respeto me atrevo a decir que tiene cierto parentesco con su esposa!

Él refunfuñó.

—Ahora resulta que te gusta mi esposa.

¡Jesucristo! Y eso que ni si quiera ha venido lo peor.

—Don Charlie —dije _muy_ lentamente—. Aún no he acabado —inhalé hondo—. Su hija y yo, nos vamos a casar.

Otro silencio por parte de Charlie Swan.

 **…**

—¡Te voy a matar! Amenazó, _muy_ creíblemente, afirmando su revólver.

Listo, hasta aquí llegué. Adiós, mi amor, te querré para siempre.

—¡Ah!—un gritó de salvación se sumó al grito de muerte de Charlie—. ¡Mi hija! ¡Te vas a casar! —corrió a abrazarla—. Pero, ¿dónde está el anillo?

—Oh, lo he mandado a la joyería a que lo ajusten. Me quedaba un poco grande, es que verás, era el anillo con el que el padre de Edward le propuso matrimonio a su madre —explicó Bella, con una sonrisa contenta en el rostro.

—¡Oh, qué romántico!

—¡Renée!—Charlie exclamó.

—Ah, vamos, Charlie. ¡Confió en que Edward es un hombre decente y correcto que hará feliz a nuestra hija! ¡Lo sé!

Decidido. Voy a fundar un club de fans solo para Renée Swan.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Pues yo no lo apruebo! —contrarió Charlie—. ¡No se casarán! De hecho, _te vas_ —gritó, apuntándome.

Y yo me enojé.

—Le advierto, don Charlie, que sí me voy, ella se viene conmigo… —entrecerré los ojos, dominado por la furia.

Y a veces a furia me hace hablar de más…

—…porque pronto seremos tres.

—¿Qué tratas de decir con _eso_?

¡Oh, santa madre de Dios!

—Significa—Bella habló. _Oh, no no no, amor mío, por favor, ahora no_ —. Que estoy embarazada.

Ya, lo dijo.

 _—¿QUÉ?_

Ya podía irme despidiendo del jodido planeta.

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Reviews :)**


	2. De hombre a hombre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

 ** _Summary:_ El jefe Swan extrajo su hermoso revolver negro. Listo, ya está. ¡Soy hombre muerto! Pero aun así, asustado, me propuse a enderezarme y caminar con la frente en alto, como el hombre con los pantalones bien sujetos que era. Y a pesar del miedo que me producía el que me pegara un tiro, me atreví a decir: ¡Buenas Noches, don Charlie! ¿Cómo le va? Verá, amo a su hija...**

 _ **Inspirado en la canción de ¡Buenas Noches don David! de Ricardo Arjona.**_

* * *

 **¡Buenas Noches, Don Charlie!**

 **Capítulo 2. De Hombre a Hombre.**

 _—¿QUÉ?_

Ya podía irme despidiendo del jodido planeta.

Bella saltó frente a mí tan veloz como un rayo, protegiéndome valientemente con su cuerpo. Me sentí la niñita de vestidito rosado más cobarde de todo el mundo al permitir que Bella trabajara como mi escudo personal contra padres asesinos.

Patético.

—¡Papá! —gritó, extendiendo ambos brazos a los lados, cubriéndome con su pequeña figura. La situación terminaría de ser mucho más graciosa, si yo también extendía mis brazos y tomaba sus manos entre las mías, para acabar imitando la escena del _Titanic_ con Rose y Jack en la punta del barco gigante.

El bloqueo mental me estaba afectando de sobremanera. Tenía que dejar de pensar esas pendejadas tan maricas.

—¡Entiende de una vez, padre! ¡Lo amo! —confesó en voz alta, bajando sus manos para entrelazarlas con las mías—. Lo amo con toda mi alma, y no puedo vivir sin él. Sé que posiblemente no has de aprobar nuestra relación, y te comprendo. Fuimos irresponsables, descuidados, me embaracé, tomando en cuenta que soy muy joven y ni siquiera he salido del instituto, y que eso podría influir en mi futuro, al ser madre a tan temprana edad…

 _Oh, mi vida, ¡estás tan en lo correcto! Pero, ¿podrías dejar de recordárselo tanto?_

—Pero la verdad es que me siento agradecida, y no puedo ser más feliz. ¿No lo estás tú? ¿No te emociona el saber que pronto serás abuelo, y podrás volver a cargar un bebé, un pedacito de mí? ¿No te emociona que, aunque Edward no sea ahora especialmente de tu agrado, él sea el padre, porque simplemente yo digo que es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo? ¿Me crees? ¿No estás feliz por mí, por nosotros?

La expresión de demonio del jefe Swan se fue relajando, como si místicamente una manta de ternura hubiera causado un milagro mucho más impactante que la resurrección de Jesús.

—Yo… —sacudió la cabeza suavemente, mientras el arma descendía hasta quedar a un costado de su cuerpo—. Yo…

—Mamá —Bella continuó, dirigiéndose a Renée, que estaba llorando descontroladamente—. ¡Serás abuela! ¡Debes ser la mujer más contenta del mundo! ¿No te alegra saber que no serás tan vieja cuando tu nieto o nieta cumpla los quince?

Renée soltó un fuerte sollozo y envolvió a su hija con sus brazos, llenando su cabeza con pequeños besitos.

—¡Oh, hija mía! ¡Edward! —corrió hasta mi posición y me atrapó en el círculo de sus brazos, apretando fuertemente mi cintura, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo silenciosas por sus mejillas—. No te conozco, pero si mi hija te ha elegido, confío ciegamente en su decisión. Eso significa que confío ciegamente en ti.

—Muchas gracias, Renée. Me siento alagado de sus palabras —aseguré, sonriendo simpáticamente. Ahora que lo pienso… también podría incluir entre los productos un par de bolsos coloridos con el rostro estampado de Renée, unas tazas de café de corazón, y una línea de zapatos que…

—Don Charlie… —murmuré, acercándome al policía con paso sigiloso y precavido—. ¿Nos dará su bendición?

Entonces alzó la mirada para verme. Sus ojos, sus ojos negros y siempre inexpresivos… ¡Estaban acuosos! Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía más rudo y frío de Forks, y posiblemente de todo el planeta, ¡estaba por derramar la lágrima! Esto sería un acontecimiento histórico. ¡Lástima que no cargaba una cámara encima!

—De acuerdo… —masculló entre dientes, bajando la mirada, para luego alzarla y ofrecerme una sonrisa. Sí, como lo leen. Una _sonrisa_ —. Tienen mi bendición, ambos. Me alegro por ustedes.

Caminó los últimos pasos hasta donde yo me encontraba y, con movimientos vacilantes y pausados, me dio un torpe abrazo y me palmeó la espalda.

 **….**

Bueno, me hubiera encantado decir que todo lo que pasó antes es cierto.

Pero, como el destino siempre se las arreglaba para joderme cuando le daba la gana, las cosas fueron un _poquito_ diferentes.

—Edward… Edward… ¿Me oyes? ¡Edward!

La perfecta melodía de aquella dulce voz, provenía de mi angelical Bella, la mujer más perfecta del mundo. ¿Cómo no reconocerla? Podrían pasar años, y aun así seguiría vagando en mi mente con la fuerza de la candela del fuego ardiente.

—Uh… —gemí, sintiendo mi cabeza y mi quijada palpitar como si me hubiesen golpeado con la lápida de los diez mandamientos—. ¿Qué…? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste —susurró ella, acariciando mi mejilla con la suavidad del ala de una polilla.

¿Me desmayé? ¿Yo? ¡Genial! A parte de cobarde, tenía complejos de bella durmiente. Ya me imaginaba a Emmett saltando de aquí para allá, diciendo una y otra vez cosas como _"¡Ahí viene Aurora Cullen! Cuidado todos, se puede caer en cualquier momento"_

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi habitación. Mis padres están abajo.

Me incorporé lentamente para quedar sentado, no sin sentir un desagradable mareo, y un insoportable dolor en mi columna vertebral. Bella estaba sentada sobre la cama frente a mí, con sus largos cabellos ondulados adornando los bordes de su rostro, y sus labios regordetes, doblados en una dulce sonrisa.

Llevé una mano hacía mi mentón y la aparté de inmediato, al sentir un dolor agudo ocasionado sólo con el roce. Cerré los ojos, recordando lo sucedido hace… ¿horas, minutos? No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente.

Mi llegada a casa de Bella, la alegría de Renée, los reclamos de Charlie, el inesperado golpe en la…. _¡Oh!_ ¡Oh-oh y _más_ oh! ¡Ese hijo de puta me había dado un mamorrazo en la cara y me había dejado inconsciente por quien sabe cuánto tiempo! ¡Maldito!

Hice el esfuerzo del millón por no demostrar mi enfado, y sonreí tranquilizadoramente, en dirección a mi novia.

—Humm… —mugí, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos—. Al menos no me disparó con el arma —solté una suave risa, tomando en cuenta lo estúpido que había sido al creer que Charlie sería capaz de emplear el arma conmigo. ¿Cómo iba él a asesinarme? Definitivamente había estado delirando.

Los labios de Bella se fruncieron en una mueca de desagrado, y bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Fruncí el ceño en el acto, preocupado de su reacción, sin importar el dolor que ocasionó el movimiento. Acaricié su mejilla con una de mis manos y luego sostuve su mentón, obligándola a alzar la cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Qué sucede?

— _Bueno._ En realidad, la pistola no estaba cargada cuando comenzó a pulirla. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía balas cuando quitó el seguro y oprimió el gatillo. Así que te dio un golpe en la quijada con el revólver, creo que por qué era lo más duro que tenía a la mano…. —siguió explicando, pero a partir de allí dejé de escucharla, porque estaba cegado por el coraje y la incredulidad.

 _Claro, claro, entiendo a la perfección. El muy cabrón quería pegarme un tiro en las bolas, pero resulta que el arma no estaba cargada. Y ya que se quedó con las ganas, decidió que, a pesar de que no había logrado lo que quería, utilizar el arma para algo productivo, como alardear de sus habilidades policiacas, como dejar inconsciente a un oponente. ¡Misión cumplida! Ahora tendría que cargar con un cardenal morado fosforescente en el rostro por semanas._

—…. causa de la golpiza —Bella seguía habla que habla cosas a las que no estaba prestando la más mínima atención—, pero en su defensa, me atrevo a decir que no te apuntó en la cabeza — _Oh,_ _¡que considerado de su parte!_ —, sino a un lado. Solo quería asustarte… tal vez quemarte un poquito.

—Sí. Gracias por decirme, Bella. Me encargaré más tarde de agradecerle que solo haya querido incinerar la mitad de mi cara y prenderle fuego a los cabellos —rodé los ojos—. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

—Papá te trajo.

—¿Tu padre me cargó hasta aquí? —¿me dejó en el cuarto de Bella? _¿Solos?_ ¡Vaya! Y yo que creí que Charlie no tendría ni un poquito de consideración conmigo.

—¿Cargarte? No. Te arrastró por los escalones.

 _Bueno, eso explica el dolor de espalda._

—Créeme que se siente culpable de lo que te hizo. Aunque no lo expresó con palabras complejas… bueno, aunque no lo expresó… Ay. No dijo ni hizo nada. Pero estoy segura de que algo culpable se sentirá con todo esto. Ya lo verás, mi vida —sonrió dulcemente y se sentó en mis piernas, tomando mi cabello entre sus dedos, antes de besarme en la boca con un _poquito_ de pasión—, apenas vea lo dulce y bueno que en realidad eres, y lo que te provocó sin necesidad, te pedirá perdón.

—¿Tú crees?

—Oh, sí. ¡Estoy completamente segura de eso!

...

¿Sentirse culpable? Ja, como no. Al muy malnacido solo le faltaba buscar un trampolín y ponerse a saltar de alegría cuando me vio bajar las escaleras como el jodido Quasimodo en _El jorobado de Notre Dam_ e, y no solo hablo de la espalda, porqué mi cara estaba tan hinchada que pronto le saldría un tercer ojo parlanchín.

Al parecer, durante mis diez minutos de inconsciencia tirado en el piso, se había desatado una fuerte discusión entre los integrantes de la familia Swan, hasta el punto en que Bella casi insultaba su padre, y Renée le había impuesto la ley del hielo, más una amenaza mortal. Sabrá Dios cual sería.

 _¡Espero que te haya prohibido tener sexo con ella por tres meses, para que seas serio!_

Vale, vale, estaba exagerando. Ese era un castigo muy duro. Pero esperaba que el ultimátum haya servido de algo.

—¡Oh, Edward, querido! —comenzó a decir Renée—. Lamento tanto lo ocurrido. Disculpa a mi esposo, por favor, por tal acto impulsivo e inmerecido. Pero, por más feliz que de alguna forma me haga la noticia, para mí también ha sido una sorpresa y una perturbación. No todos los días una hija llega a decir que se casará con un hombre al cual no conocemos, y además, que está embarazada. Debes comprender que cualquier padre protector hubiera hecho algo similar.

—La entiendo completamente, Renée. He de aceptar que mi inesperada visita ha sido algo grosero —contesté, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Sí, bueno. Yo soy una mujer de una mente muy abierta, y a pesar de que estoy algo enfadada con Bella, y contigo, también, por permitir que se embarazara —tenía ganas de explicarle que si nos cuidamos, pero que el condón se había roto. Pero… bueno, la única forma de que un condón se rompa de otra forma que no fuera intencional, es que estuviera defectuoso, o que nos hayamos puesto un poquito… humm… _intensos,_ en la cama. Y con los oídos de Charlie en cada rincón de la casa… ¡No señor! Mejor quedarme callado—. Cuentan con todo el apoyo del mundo.

Sí. Esa era mi idola.

Bella entrelazó su mano con la mía y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, proyectando amor dentro de cada matiz de sus ojos chocolates. ¿He dicho que la amo ya? ¿Sí? Oh, entonces lo repito: LA AMO.

Pero por supuesto, la magia de Disney siempre se desquebraja cuando la bruja de la historia entra en acción con su verruga en la nariz y el cuervito cotilla en el hombro.

—Joven, quiero charlar unas cosas con usted. ¿Le molestaría acompañarme hasta mi estudio? — _Sí, si me molestaría._

—Por supuesto que no, Don Charlie —mentí con voz ronca, tratando de no esforzar mi rostro demasiado, ya que la cara aun me dolía por el golpe. Cargaba una bolsa de hielo prácticamente amarrada alrededor de mi cabeza como si fuese una momia, y solo faltaba una prótesis de columna para poder levantarme sin sentir el peso de la muerta de la película _'El fotógrafo'_ encaramada en mi espalda como una araña.

Bella intensifico la presión de sus dedos en mi mano, preocupada cuando me puse en pie para seguir los pasos de su padre. Sonreí tranquilizadoramente, buscando la manera de borrar la arruguita entre sus cejas, formada por la fuerza de su ceño fruncido.

Acaricié el dorso de su mano y le guiñé un ojo. Separé nuestro agarre con suavidad y me volví a ver a Charlie, que me daba la espalda, y ahora caminaba hacia su estudio. No ignoré la mirada de advertencia que Isabella le lanzó como dagas afiladas a su padre, quien mágicamente se dio la vuelta, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la señal de su hija.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Me portaré bien. Solo quiero aclarar unas cosas con mi _yerno_ —informó con voz tranquila, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para calmarla. Ella, dudando aun así de sus palabras, asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa, sin dejar el lado precavido en el fondo de sus ojos.

Acompañé a Charlie hasta que me adentré a su guarida, y una vez que éste cerró la puerta, la máscara de simpatía fue sustituida por la más macabra de las expresiones.

Lo bueno es que había dejado el revolver en la mesa de centro de la sala.

—Siéntate —ordenó. Él muy descarado ni siquiera tenía la decencia de disculparse por el golpe que me dio.

Me dejé caer sobre la silla girable de color gris, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa de computadora, donde él trabajaba a gusto. Charlie le dio la vuelta a la mesa, sin apartar sus ojos inquisitivos de los míos, y se sentó en su sillón rojo, sacando de la nada, una pipa encendida, antes de llevársela a los labios e inhalar una fuerte bocanada.

—Entonces, Edmund —habló primero, exhalando el humo de la pipa en toda mi cara. ¿Es que acaso ahora quería terminar de provocarle una infección a mí ya bien lastimado rostro?

—Es Edward, señor —corregí con voz dura.

—Como sea — _idiota_ —. ¿Cómo te ganas la vida?

¿Qué cómo me _gano la vida_? ¿Qué clase de palabras son esas? ¿No pudo preguntar "cuál es tu profesión" y listo? ¿Tenía que hacerme sentir como un indigente?

—Doy clases de literatura en la Universidad de Comunidad de Clackamas, en Oregón.

—Humm, buena universidad, buen paisaje, aunque queda algo lejos.

—Tengo coche.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres?

—Mi padre se llama Carlisle Cullen, es doctor, y trabaja en el hospital de aquí en Forks. Mi madre es Esme Cullen, y es arquitecta.

Por primera vez desde que lo vi, Charlie pareció sorprendido por mis palabras.

—¿Carlisle Cullen? ¿Él es tu padre?

—Sí. ¿Lo conoce?

—Hemos charlado un par de veces, es un buen tipo. Espero que sus hijos tengan el mismo ejemplo.

Mejor no estresarme pensando en que quería decir con eso.

—Oh, ya veo.

Tras un silencio sepulcral, habló:

—Iré al grano. Verás, que Isabella es mi hija querida, al igual que Sarah, por supuesto. En general, mi deber es proteger a quienes más quiero. Y no permitir que nada, ni nadie los lastime.

—¿Qué intenta decir con eso? —inquirí, entrecerrando mis ojos.

—En pocas palabras —espetó en voz fría y cortante, clavándome un montón de mini estacas con su mirada lanza rayos—. Que sí, por cualquier razón, Isabella llega a derramar una lágrima por tu culpa, te arrepentirás —tragué saliva secamente—. Sí llega si quiera a considerar llorar por tu culpa, te arrepentirás. Si sufre, dice, o comenta algo que le esté afectando hondamente y que esté vinculado contigo, te arrepentirás. Sí llegas a abandonar a su hijo, y mi futuro nieto, o si llegas a lastimarlo, créeme como te arrepentirás.

En pocas palabras: si llego siquiera a estornudar sobre su hija y causarle una virosis completamente común, o a mi propio hijo, ese sería suficiente incentivo para violar las leyes policiales y ponerse de acuerdo con una sádica liga de super mafiosos experimentados para venir a patearme el culo y tatuarme en el pecho una dolorosa amenaza de muerte permanente.

Vale, eso era demasiado extremista. Pero si es cierto lo de que me pateará el trasero.

Charlie no había acabado aun.

—Así que; sí llego a ver el más mínimo golpe, quemadura, rasguño, o cualquier cosa sobre su cuerpo o el de mi nieto, que no está ocasionado con una caída; te pegaré un tiro, y ésta vez no fallaré, ¿te ha quedado claro Eduardo?

No voy a negar que estaba asustado hasta decir basta, y que era lo suficientemente potente para hacerme olvidar lo enojado que me sentí de pronto porque no pudiera ni siquiera tener la decencia de decir bien mi nombre. No, asustado es poco. Cagado de miedo es lo correcto. Como una mariquita.

Sí antes había creído que Charlie sería incapaz de pegarme un balazo, pues ahora rectifico: es capaz de eso y de mucho más.

El ambiente se había oscurecido. Rayos y truenos hicieron acto de presencia desde afuera, alumbrando la penumbra que nos envolvía, y casi podía escuchar el sonido de murciélagos volando alrededor de nosotros deseosos de sangre.

Ok, tal vez estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas y a delirar, producto del trauma cerebral y la paranoia que solamente el diabólico Drácula, en este caso, _Charcúla_ , provocaba inevitablemente en mí. Pero de lo que estoy completamente seguro y ponía las manos al fuego porque no estaba volviéndome loco es que, de la nada, un gato repleto de rayas apareció y saltó sobre las piernas de Charlie, mientras éste se retorcía el bigote entre sus dedos.

Es el colmo. ¡Bella nunca me dijo que tenían un gato! ¿De dónde carajos salió? ¡Válgame Dios! Este tipo tenía ser el hermano perdido de El padrino, o estaba practicando conmigo para interpretar el papel del nuevo Vito Corleone.

—Yo… sería incapaz de lastimar a su hija, Don Charlie. Interpondría mi felicidad por encima de la suya, cueste lo que cueste —no sé cómo diablos logré proferir una palabra, pero me felicité a mí mismo cuando lo hice.

—Eso espero. Porqué si no…. —sonrió de medio lado, y (también de la nada), sacó de una gaveta otra pistola negra bien bonita y pulidita—. Ya conoces a mi amiga.

 **...**

—Edward, ¿viste que no fue tan malo? Bueno… exceptuando el golpe en tu cara, el resto salió excelente. Incluso papá te sonrió cuando nos despedimos de él, ¿no te parece genial? Eso me parece un gran avance —Bella habló, tratando de ser humorística.

—Cla-claro que sí, cielo. Tu padre y yo ahora nos… entendemos mejor —sí, aún estaba aturdido.

—Por cierto, ¿de que conversaron allí adentro? Estaba tan nerviosa que era capaz de salir corriendo al auxilio si escuchaba un grito de terror —un estremecimiento corrió su cuerpo.

 _Bella, ¡qué cosas! Pues te digo que casi, casi, quiebro los ventanales de la casa con el grito que peleaba por salir de mi garganta. Pero como ya te he demostrado, ¡soy un hombre valiente! ¡Un rudo e impenetrable machomen!_

—Hummm…. Cosas de hombres.

—Bueno, confiaré que haya sido productivo, y no me hayan mencionado demasiado _—¡por supuesto que no, cielo, no hablamos una pizca de ti!_ —. ¡Oh, olvidé comentártelo! —se apresuró a decir, entrelazando sus manos con las mías, meciéndolas de un lado a otro—. Mamá papá y yo hemos conversado, y hemos acordado que papá y tú irán de campamento juntos para que se conozcan y se lleven mejor. Y mi padre ha aceptado. ¿No te parece fantástico?

—…..

* * *

 **¡Espero que hayan reído mucho! Reviews :)**


	3. Menos mal que convivo entre locos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

 **¡Buenas Noches, Don Charlie!**

 **Capítulo 3. Menos Mal que Convivo Entre Locos.**

—¿Qué te pasó en el rostro, Ed? —preguntó mi amigo Emmett con su habitual sonrisa burlona cuando me permitió ingresar a su casa—. ¿Se te atravesó una pared?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Inhalé hondo y me instalé a relatar los hechos últimamente acontecidos, contra mi voluntad, haciendo lo posible por no ver el semblante descompuesta del idiota frente a mí que, seguramente, estaría partiéndose de risa por dentro.

—¡No me jodas! —Emmett explotó a estruendosas y molestas carcajadas, muy similares al ruido de una lavadora descompuesta.

—No te jodo.

—O sea que… ¡Dios! El jefe Swan de verdad te metió un puñetazo. Tienes un cardenal del tamaño de un zapato. ¡Es todo un tigre ese cabrón!

—¿Quieres ser su ovejita, Emmett? Para que te joda cuando te sientas solitario —me dejé caer sobre el sillón de la sala.

—Eso no es necesario. Con Rosalie tengo más que suficiente —replicó, bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza fría—. Las noches son la mejor parte. Me alegro de que Carlisle y Esme la hayan inscrito en ese curso de danza árabe de niña. Han creado una completa Diosa. No existe algo más caliente que una mujer bailando solo para ti. Y más con ese lindo bastón…

El muy pervertido estaba comenzando a decir mierdas libidinosas que, y las imágenes mentales estaban comenzando a pulverizar mis neuronas.

—Por cierto. ¿Dónde está Rosalie? —pregunté, percatándome de la sensación de paz en la casa.

—Está en cama.

—¿Otro calambre? —intuí.

—Oh, nada que ver con eso —agitó la mano con despreocupación—. Anoche… llegó un poco cansada del trabajo.

—¿Se volvió a emborrachar? —inquirí, arqueando una ceja. Emmett era, sencillamente, pésimo para decir la más pequeña de las mentiras.

—Pues sí —suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. La última vez que intenté mandarla a rehabilitación me metió una patada en el culo y me hizo dormir en el sofá por dos días.

—Huy. Que feo.

—De coñazo.

Encendí un cigarrillo, que estaba guardado en uno de mis bolsillos. Emmett alzó una ceja.

—¿No le habías prometido a tu novia "cero nicotina"?

—Si te soy sincero, Emmett, a la mierda mi promesa —repliqué, inhalando una gran bocanada del cigarrillo—. Hace más de dos meses que no toco uno de estos. Dentro de nueve largos meses voy a ser padre, y pronto me convertiré en esposo, también. Mi suegro me odia, y no me extrañaría que mientras estaba inconsciente me haya plantado un chip de rastreo en mi cabeza para saber que no estoy engañando a su hija con alguna prostituta de bar. Hasta el maldito gato me odia. ¿Ves este arañazo? —señalé mi brazo—. ¡Ese gato me arañó! ¡A mí! ¡Y yo no hice nada, y eso que yo detesto a los gatos! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Que a Bella le encantan! Así que, cuando nos mudemos, tendremos que adoptar al menos dos gatos para que se apareen por toda la casa y me despierten a media noche con sus chillidos histéricos. ¡Creo que merezco un cigarro!

¡Bendito sea el creador de la nicotina!

—Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, Edward —Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Emmett! —se trataba de Rosalie. El grito provenía de la habitación cerrada.

—¡Dime, bombón!

—¡Ven aquí! —gritó—. ¡Quiero tener sexo contigo!

—Bueno, tu hermana solicita mi presencia —dijo el bastardo, poniéndose en pié—. Si quieres puede quedarte. He instalado unas nuevas bocinas al televisor de la sala. ¡Está de muerte!

—No, gracias, Emmett. Creo que visitaré a mis padres….

No creía poder soportar escuchar a Emmett y Rosalie tirando y gruñendo como cerdos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Edward, cariño! ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? ¿Se te atravesó una pared?

Mi madre, vestida sólo con una bata de baño, se apresuró a llegar a mi lado y envolverme en uno de sus persistentes y cálidos brazos, colmando mi rostro de besos.

—¡Mamá! —me quejé, sonriendo en el intento. Ella sabía que no me gustaba que me toqueteara tanto. Siempre había sido así desde que era sólo un niño, y adjetivos como 'bolita de azúcar', 'chipilino', y 'nalguitas pálidas', fueron los peores apodos con los que una madre puede referirse a su hijo aun así en su adolescencia y, también, en compañía de visitas o en lugares públicos. Todavía no terminaba de entender como yo no había quedado con un trauma permanente que acabaría en convertirme en un psicópata serial.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? Quiero que me expliques las razones por las que tu cara está herida. ¿Ya has charlado con los padres de Isabella?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido?

—Bien. Ha estado bien…

Esme se viró para detener su mirada perspicaz sobre mis ojos, entrecerrándolos, para señalar mediante ese gesto que ella estaba lejos de creerse mis mentiras después de cuidarme durante tantos años.

—Edward. Soy tu madre. Conozco cada mínimo lunar de cada partecita de tu cuerpo, y por ende, conozco cuando me estás mintiendo, pequeño pinocho.

—Está bien. ¡Fue horrible! —exclamé al cielo, desplomándome sobre el sofá de la sala, con Esme a mi lado—. ¡Fue la cosa más espantosa por la que he pasado en toda mi vida! ¡Ese tipo está loco, Esme! ¡ESTÁ LOCO! Pareciera que el cualquier momento va a aparecer entre las sombras empuñando la espada del zorro para marcarme con una C en el pecho. Pero en vez de ser C de Charlie, será C de _Cabrón._ ¡No tienes idea de lo que pasó! Cuando le conté que me casaría con…. ¡Mierda! ¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué papá está desnudo en medio de la cocina?

Esme sonrió inocentemente.

—Estábamos dándole uso al Kamasutra, que ha estado extraviado desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡No lo recordaba! Y eso que es solo el primer libro…

—¡Calla! No sigas… —imploré, con la cara desfigurada del horror, asco, disgusto, al contemplar a Carlisle como Dios lo trajo al mundo paseándose gustosamente por la cocina con un libro de recetas en su mano derecha, y unos audífonos de música sobre sus oídos, conectados con un reproductor Ipod en su mano izquierda. Cuando comenzó a agitar su trasero al ritmo de la melodía tuve que obligarme a apartar la mirada antes de que la retina comenzara a formar la imagen de hace medio segundo y quedar marcado de por vida…sí es que no lo estaba ya.

—¡Oh, Edward! Creí que ustedes, los hombres, eran más prácticos y sencillos que las mujeres, que se muestran más tímidas. ¿Los adolescentes masculinos no tienen que bañarse en las duchas luego de las prácticas de Futbol? Creí que tendrían que verse desnudos.

—Oh, mamá, eso es cuando estaba en la secundaria. ¡No éramos unos homosexuales! —expliqué, sin tener deseos de abrir mis ojos. Me sentía como un niño—. No tengo ganas de ver a mi padre desnudo, déjame decirte.

—Cariño. No sé porque te avergüenzas. Así nos ha creado Dios.

—Entonces Dios es un pervertido. Eso es lo que sucede por pasar una eternidad sin tener sexo con una mujer, o una Diosa o lo que sea.

Esme rodó los ojos. Carlisle, que desde mi soslayo, parecía seguir bailando, detuvo los movimientos pareció reparar en mi presencia, ya que se despojó de los audífonos y una amplia sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

—¡Edward, hijo! —saludó, acercándose para abrazarme. Tuve que contener mis deseos de empujarlo y hacerlo volar y estrellarlo con una pared—. ¡Qué alegría me da verte! ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? —frunció el ceño al percatarse de mi moretón—. ¿Se te atravesó una pared?

—¡No! —grité, completamente histérico, jalando mis cabellos—. ¡No se me atravesó una maldita pared, joder!

—¿Entonces?

—¡Charlie Swan me ha golpeado!

—¿Charlie Swan? —preguntó papá, con el entrecejo fruncido, comenzando a sentirse enfadado—. ¿Con qué derecho él te mete un puñetazo?

—Fue con la pistola.

—¡Ah! Entonces se escudará detrás de su placa. ¡Ese hombre! ¡Tendrá que hablar conmigo ahora mismo!

—¡No… papá! —exclamé, cuando él comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

Pero ya era tarde, porque Carlisle, dominado por su idiotez, había abierto la puerta sin recordar que estaba inmaculadamente desnudo, al tiempo en que Alice sostenía las llaves de la casa en compañía de una compañera que, al observar la imagen desnuda de mi padre, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y se dio la vuelta.

Alice, sin embargo, profirió el grito más alto, desgarrador, desquiciante y colérico de la historia de los gritos altos-desgarradores-desquiciantes-y-coléricos.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡Mis ojos! Oh… ¡se me funden los ojos!

—¡Alice!

—¡Alice! —grité yo.

—¡Carlisle! —gritó Esme.

—¡Adriana! —gritó Alice, reparando en su amiga, aun cubriendo su rostro—. ¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡La has dejado ciega! ¡Eres un pervertido, Carlisle!

—¡Lo siento, Adriana! —se disculpó Carlisle.

—¡Papá!

—¿Qué?

—¡Cúbrete, maldita sea!

—¡Alice, no quiero que digas groserías en mi casa! —Esme demandó.

—¿Cómo quieres que me comporte, si mi papá parece ser el último heredero de la descendencia de Adán? ¿Y qué hay de ti, Esme? ¿También serás como Eva? ¡Compren una serpiente, cómanse una manzana, y comiencen a pecar! ¡Pónganse una estúpida hoja si quieren!

—¡Alice! —tanto Esme como yo la regañamos. En estos instantes, lo que más deseaba era poder darle una buena zurra a la malcriada de Alice, pero no creía salir ileso de un enfrentamiento con mi hermana menor; no ahora, que parecía estar tramando planes para raptarnos en la noche y lanzarnos al fondo de un océano repleto de tiburones y medusas eléctricas.

—¡Me voy! —susurró la tal Adriana, dando la vuelta.

—¡No, espera, Adriana! —intento Alice retenerla pero la chica se zafó de su agarre, sacudiendo el brazo que Alice estaba tratando de coger y salió disparada hasta su espectacular Ferrari rosa.

Alice se dio la vuelta para encarar a nuestros padres que, al ver sus ojos prendidos en llamas, se encogieron en sus lugares.

—¿Viste lo que has hecho papá? ¡Espantaste a la capitana de porristas! ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que me costó ganarme su amistad para que me diera un puesto en su equipo? ¡Ahora seré el blanco del cotilleo de la escuela por meses, y es por su culpa! —se volvió a mirarme de arriba a abajo—. ¿Y a ti que te pasó? ¿Se te atravesó una pared? Oh, por Dios. Los odio a todos. ¡Te odio Carlisle! ¡Arruinaste mi vida! ¡Por tu culpa me volveré una emo depresiva y dejaré de usar rosa, comenzaré a cortarme los brazos con mis tarjetas de crédito y también crearé una secta satánica para lesbianas góticas! ¡Espero que la culpa te carcoma por dentro!

Y dando pisotones histéricos con sus zapatos de tacón alto, se encaminó escaleras arriba y al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta de un portazo que retumbó sobre toda la casa y provocó que varios cuadros se desprendieran de las paredes y colisionaran contra el suelo.

—¡Wow! —la exclamación provenía de la puerta de la entrada donde Rosalie aparecía en compañía de su querido esposo Emmett, cuyo rostro estaba totalmente rojo debido a las risas.

—Definitivamente, adoro esta familia —Emmett comentó, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Cállate! —Rosalie propinó un manotazo a la nuca del grandulón—. ¿Qué pasó ahora, mamá? —preguntó Rosalie, acercándose a Esme—. ¿Y porque Carlisle está desnudo?

—Estábamos….

—Deja de decir eso, Esme —interrumpí, rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, hijo, no es exactamente esa la razón. Sabes que a tu padre le encanta estar desnudo por la casa. Sólo que esta vez no se percató de ello al abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó con Alice, madre? —volvió Rosalie a preguntar, observando a Carlisle, quien no apartaba la mirada de algún punto nulo de la sala de estar.

—Tu hermana ha venido de visita con una amiga y ha visto a tu padre desnudo. La chica salió corriendo y Alice nos ha amenazado con volverse auto-depresiva y suicidarse con sus tarjetas de crédito —respondió Esme tranquilamente, arrojando un suspiro.

—¿No se supone que estaban medicándola con esas pastillas?

—¡Sí! Pero Alice no quiere tomarlas, y decidimos que no la obligaríamos con la condición de que visitara al doctor Oswald por lo menos dos veces a la semana para librarse de las tensiones. Pero ha faltado las últimas dos semanas porque ha estado muy ocupada con un proyecto de moda escolar que consiste en convencer a los profesores que suspendan el uso de uniformes en el colegio o algo por el estilo. Creo que debimos llevarla antes. Ha sido nuestra irresponsabilidad.

—¡Mierda! —Carlisle exclamó, saliendo al fin de su transe, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos—. ¿Tan mal padre soy?

—¡No, querido, no lo eres! —se apresuró a decir Esme, acariciando el hombro de Carlisle con una de sus manos—. Sólo estás desnudo.

—¡Vamos, suegrito, no se deprima! —Emmett se acercó a Carlisle y pasó un brazo por sus hombros de manera natural—. ¡Siéntese orgulloso de estar desnudo! Además, para la edad que tiene, ¡porta usted unos buenos abdominales!

Oh, Dios, díganme que Emmett no le ha dicho eso.

Carlisle dejó de sollozar y alzó la mirada para toparse con la de Emmett, que había demostrado tener indicios de su oculta homosexualidad.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó papá, sorbiendo su nariz.

—¡Claro que sí! No me extraña que a estas alturas de la vida Esme no lo haya dejado. Tiene una buena pinta de semental.

—¿Sí? —Carlisle parecía ahora más animado. Había dejado de soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo. ¿Cómo coño lo hacía Emmett?

—Claro, suegrito. No se deprima. Es usted muy guapo.

Y esas fueron las palabras de Emmett el marica. No sabía si reír, llorar o golpearlo con esta situación. Mi mente estaba bloqueada casi totalmente.

—Gracias, Emmett —sonrió minimamente—. Creo que iré arriba a… vestirme. Esme, ¿Me acompañas? —preguntó y mi madre, con una pícara sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron escaleras arriba tomados de la mano, ignorando el hecho de que Alice estaría meditando lanzarse por la ventana, que Rosalie acabaría por volverse loca y que yo terminaría falsificando mis papeles de adopción para identificarme como huérfano.

—Algo me dice que yo seré la que hable con Alice —Rosalie soltó un suspiro, comenzando a seguir los pasos de nuestros padres adoptivos para dirigirse a la habitación de Alice.

Cuando escuché dos puertas cerrarse, me volví a Emmett.

—¿Buenos abdominales? —inquirí, arqueando una ceja—. ¿En serio, Emmett?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Alice acostumbra venir de visita sorpresa a veces. Creo que no es la primera vez que se consigue a un hombre desnudo. Sé cómo se siente uno con ese grito.

Me hice el desentendido y traté en lo posible en no darle vueltas a sus palabras.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá de la sala y respiré hondo, tratando de tranquilizarme. Emmett se situó a mi lado y encendió el televisor, colocándolo en el canal de los deportes.

Al cabo de quince minutos, escuchamos los pasos de Alice dirigirse escaleras abajo apresuradamente con una muy preocupada Rosalie.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —pregunté al percatarme de la mirada casi nostálgica de mi hermana. Di tres pasos en su dirección y acaricie su mejilla, preguntándome porque se vería tan afligida.

—Es Jasper… —murmuró, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Tu novio? —ella asintió—. ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Está en el hospital —se encogió de hombros.

—¿En el hospital? ¿Pero qué le pasó?

—Descubrió que su padre no era su _verdadero_ padre, que su madre, en vez de ser enfermera, se prostituía en un club nocturno cerca de Port Ángeles, y que su perro, Hugo, a quien adoró tanto de niño, no se escapó como le dijo su madre sino que saltó por la ventana y lo arrolló un auto. Se tomó la mitad del frasco de unas pastillas para la depresión y lo internaron en el hospital por intoxicación —volvió a encogerse de hombros, y alzó la mirada para sonreírme—. ¿Me acompañas a visitarlo?

Me quedé mudo, perplejo, incrédulo, pendejo, mongólico, retrasado, y enfermo con su confesión.

Asentí con la cabeza y saqué mi celular para redactar un mensaje.

 _Bella, mi vida, los planes de hoy están suspendidos. Debo acompañar a Alice al hospital para visitar a su novio suicida. Te amo. Te llamo cuando acabe. ¡Mándales saludos a Renée!_

—Vamos —susurré, y Alice tomó mi mano, llevándome hasta mi auto

—¡Y luego podemos ir al Mall para ir de compras! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Adoro las compras! Compras, compras, compras….

Mi familia está loca.


End file.
